Bon Viv-Haunt
Bon Viv-Haunt is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Bon Viv-Haunt at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster Guest Stars *Authur - John Ross Bowie *Authur's Mother - Jamie Denbo *Karen - Arden Myrin *Anne Marie - Amanda Lund *Chipper Graham - Jim O'Heir *Spooky Narrator - Matt Gourley Plot Frank is calling the patent office with a hangover curse (gin, applied liberally), when the Doyles are interrupted by a knock at the door. It's the ghost of their friend Arthur, who needs their help - he wants to go haunt his mother one last time before she dies, but he needs someone to haunt the house he was haunting while he's away. Sadie is reluctant but Frank, who is very excited by the idea of pretending to be a ghost, convinces her. The two head off to Arthur's childhood home. Finding it empty, they busy themselves by doing various 'haunted house' things (stacking the chairs in a pyramid, turning the picture frames, and making all the dolls face the same direction). The house's occupants, a single mother (Karen) and her daughter (Anne Marie), arrive home, and the Doyles hide in the closet. Karen tries hard to hold it together to be strong for her daughter, but the dolls facing the same direction proves to be too much and she flees the room. Frank and Sadie feel bad about having to continue, but as the promised Arthur, they emerge and pretend to be ghosts. Anne Marie isn't scared of them, and explains to the Doyles that Arthur is her friend. She's been having trouble with her mother, and she and Arthur talk about it (and sometimes play with her dolls together). Anne Marie has been hoping that Arthur's haunting will make her mother realize her inner strength. Karen returns, having called the Man In White, Chipper, to help exorcism the house. Frank and Sadie are increasingly skeptical of the legitimacy of Chipper's abilities. He claims the house is full of angry spirits, when the Doyles know that is not the case at all. They emerge from the closet and try to scare Chipper. A real ghost, Arthur's mother, appears and scares Chipper away. Arthur returns, and the two of them reconcile. As Arthur goes into the afterlife, Karen finds her strength and "chases" him away. Notes *This episode was a part of the Beyond Belief 2014 Valentine's Day Special, along with The Heart is a Lonely Haunter. *Clink count: 5 Quotes Frank: Hello, anybody home? Ghost here, to haunt you! We’ll just let ourselves in, for haunting purposes. -- Frank: Sadie love, you even make a sheet look good. Sadie: Frank, I feel as if you've said that to me before. Frank: Never vertically. Continuity *This is the 164th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Three Sides to Every Story. *The next episode is the Panel from C2E2, Chicago's Comic Con. *The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is The Heart is a Lonely Haunter (TAH #159). *The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is Prelude to a Fish (TAH #167). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on February 14, 2014 and released on May 5, 2014. *Writers: Douglas Petrie *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:February 2014 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Liezl photos Category:Incomplete Category:Holiday episodes